


Kinktober - Bellamione

by TransBoyWonder



Series: KinkTober Prompted Writing Smutty Times [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Rodolphus, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Ghost Sex, Gillian Owens - Freeform, Glory Hole, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione is drugged, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Leather, Mommy Kink, Multi, Narcissa jealous, Narcissamione, Non Consent, Non consent consent chapter 2, October Prompt, Ouija, Panic Attacks, Piss mentioned, Piss play chapter 2, Potions, Practical Magic AU, Professor Bellatrix, Professor Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Pubic hair kink, Rape Warning, Sally Owens - Freeform, Scarecrows, Sex Magic, Sex Work, Songs Mentioned, Spirit Board, Squirting, Witches, Writing Prompt, a haunting, chapter three warnings, magic liquids, old magic rememdies, paranormal sex, semen - Freeform, sex spells, witch alternate universe, witch poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyWonder/pseuds/TransBoyWonder
Summary: Kinktober Bellamione short stories
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Rodolphus Lestrange
Series: KinkTober Prompted Writing Smutty Times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953118
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	1. Day 3 Daddy Kink (Mommy Kink)

Hermione had been ignoring her girlfriend for a whole week now. It was Samhain and she wished she were celebrating with her Bella and their family. Who had now really become her own family. 

But she’d told her professor before she’d left that she wouldn’t be celebrating with her. She’d had a plan, a silly plan but a plan nonetheless. She was going to contact her dead father on the night that the veil was thinnest. 

It seemed right, she didn’t want to hear her girlfriend professor tell her the dangers of practicing this magic. 

She’d taken a piece of wood from the Shrieking shack on her last week at Hogsmeade from the shrieking shack. She’d had Draco swear he wouldn’t tell, but Hermione knew she should have made him take the vow. Because now she knew that he couldn’t keep a secret. 

But she’d taken a part of the floorboard and carved into it letters, a childlike sun and moon. Then hello and goodbye, it was a classic ouija board made from a haunted house. 

She’d turned off the lights, wished her mother goodnight. Whispering a spell of protection around her as she locked her bedroom door and flicked on every candle she owned in the room. The glow in the dark of three am had its own haunting effect. 

Taking a bit of red brick dust, Hermione drew a circle, then put down her father's glasses on the top of the circle. Drawing a star in the middle with red candle wax, it dripped messily but Hermione did not deter her action. 

She took the liquid she’d made from blended herbs and satanic water, and splashed it around the circle humming chants. 

Then stepped inside the circle and took the Ouija board out onto the floor. The pale weather warn board contrasted against the light chestnut floor. Hermione put down window for the small spirt board. Dropping her wand onto the floor and clearing her mind. Sitting criss cross Hermione put two fingers down on the window and waited. 

“Dad, Daddy it’s me Hermione. Can you hear me?” The small piece of wood did not move. Hermione tried to clear her mind. 

“Jude Joshua Granger, I’m calling to you. Dad, it’s me. Can you hear me?” The clock ticked in the corner and nothing happened. 

  
  


Hermione waited another twenty minutes as nothing happened. She sighed and took her fingers off the wood pulling hair into a ponytail. Looking over to the corner as she thought about Bella. Feeling bad she’d kept this from her. 

The board jiggled a bit. 

“Daddy?”

The spirit board practically vibrated as something seemed to be carving into it. The small spot at the bottom carved 0,1,2,3… Hermione had forgotten the numbers and now felt chastised by the ghost. 

“Dad is that you?”

‘4,5,6’

“Daddy it’s Hermione, I’ve missed you can you hear me?” The window fell off the board as it continued to shudder. 

‘7,8,9’ Then it stopped and Hermione closed her eyes. 

“Please, this is silly but please. Jude Granger, you died a year ago. I just want to talk to my dad again.” The window moved on it’s own accord. 

Scratching over the board now. 

Hermione read allowed. 

**_‘H_ ** ,’ The window moved on the board quickly. 

‘ **_E’_ ** Hermione wasn’t touching the board but she bent over it, her pink sweater showing a bit of clevage. 

‘ **_R’_ ** Shaking her head in disbelief. This was a lot different the an old headless horsemen at Hogwarts. 

**_‘E’_ **

“Here,” she repeated and looked down. 

“Daddy?” She repeated and put her palm down on the board, a weird energy shooting from it. She took her hand off of it quickly. 

“Is that really you? Tell me something only you’d know.” The window moved a lot faster this time, skirting over the letters with no abandon. 

‘ **_You nursed on your mother's tit.’_ ** Hermine wasn’t sure what to make of that, she had. But that wasn’t something she’d really expect her father to say. Not to mention he wasn’t one who would use the word ‘ _ tit.’ _

“Dad?”

“ **_Daddy is here,’_ ** she didn’t believe him now for sure. It felt way too off. 

“I don’t believe you.” She stated, knowing that this could be how she got sucked into the board Jumanji style. 

‘ **_Hermione, touch the board. I can show you.’_ ** The woman rolled her eyes, this was the beginning of her going mad in St Mungo’s having turned up mad. Nor did she want to have her friends commit an exorcism on her. 

“I don’t think so.” She took out her wand and tapped the board, casting a seeing charm. 

Nothing showed and Hermione wondered if perhaps it was the wrong spell, there was no way she had cast it wrong. 

“ **Boo.”** Hermione jumped, her wand flying into the air, turning around to see a pale figure. His body felt tangible but she could slightly see the contents of the room behind him. 

He looked like he’d died in Askaban, the stripes and ragged clothes that of a prisoner. His tattoos and greasy hair was gross even in death. His eyes looked rabbid like a wolf, where his mouth twitched like a crazed asylum patient. 

Hermione would have been terrified if not for the fact he did have a certain charm as he cocked his head to the side. 

“You’re not my father.” Hermione stated obvioiusly.

“I can be your Daddy though.” She rolled her eyes and glared at him. 

“I’ve never heard that line before, my goddess, you are original.”

“Listen Puddin, you brought a spirit board on a holiday. I came bearing gifts only a Daddy could bring.” He palmed his crouch and Hermione realized that he really had no plans to just talk. 

“This has been an enlightening experience…” She didn’t turn her back on the ghost but started to crawl backward in search of her wand, she had to close the charm. 

“Ah, ah, where do you think you are going muddy? I haven’t had a good fuck, astral or not in a decade. My wife was a frigid one you see. A great lay, but she only let me watch. She used to string me up with an anal hook. You ever see an anal hook Puddin?” Hermione pretended to listen to her eyes going a bit too big with the dirty information. Then she crawled back a tad too much. Putting her hand onto the board. 

The ghost smiled, a few teeth missing as he jumped on top of her. It seemed the moment she touched the board he….solidified? For lack of a better term, his full weight was now pressed against her. She could feel and smell his sweat. His erection pressing against her thigh. 

“You do want Daddy, look you touched the board! Silly little muddy!” His hands started down her cheeks and she tried to bite him but he didn’t seem to mind the nibble. Instead giggling a sick laugh. His voice sounded like he’d been smoking for the last seven decades. 

He grabbed something above her head and she tried to knee him in the groan, only to have him moan at the pain. 

“Silly little girl, my wife loved that trick. She used to step on my dick all the time. You’ll have to do better than that. I’m what you mudshit would call a masochistic, or maybe a bit of a sadist too? I’ll let you decide when I’m done.” 

He reached up again and grabbed her wand, she gasped slightly in horror and started to chant a protection spell. But she was distracted by his hips starting to gyrate against her. 

“Shhh Daddy is gonna take care of you, don’t you worry Puddin.” He waved her wand and they were both naked. His shoulder was branded and he had so many scars that he no longer looked like he was ever human. 

“Tell me you a virgin girl? Oh, do you have your school girl costume? I bet you are a hufflepuff, such a sweet little thing.” She took her arms from under weight and tried to swipe at his eyes. 

“Immobulus.” He whispered in her ear like a secret. She couldn’t move at all now. It was painful, her magic trying to strain against the spell. 

“Such a good mudpuppy, not shaved I see. My wife used to love that too, she said only whores shaved. Had a thing for the bush on women I suppose. I wonder if you know her, she’s still alive.” He started to kiss down her breasts before biting down hard on the underside of her left breast. It hurt and she wanted to cry out but couldn’t. 

“If you could promise not to fight me, I’d take you out of the binding. But we both know you won’t listen to Daddy, will you princess? No but you need to be properly cleaned don’t you? With all that muddy blood in your system?” His lips were wet and sloppy and then trailed down her stomach. Hermione was panicking, thinking of ways she could send a note to Bella. 

He started to lick around her labia, not touching her clit. She felt herself grow wet at the unwanted intrusion. It wasn’t her fault, her body wouldn’t listen to her. Even if he wasn’t doing that. Bella and her always practiced non consent play. This was too real for her though. This was not consensual.

“I learned a fun little spell while I was away in Hell. I think you’ll like it.  dolor nulla excitatione.”

He released her bindings now and she writhed, feeling intense need fill her body. She screamed out. 

The window blasted in and shards of glass came to splint bits of her arm. 

Both parties looked up to see Bellatrix Black standing there with her wand pointed. 

“Crucio.” She called when she saw him. He writhed in pain but his dick twitched. The dark witch moved her wand and he was bound to the wall. His body bound, eyes clouding over, and ears bleeding. He started to call out in pain. 

Bellatrix pulled a throw off of the girls bed that she knew so well. Pulling it on top of Hermione. 

“Bella help me, Bellatrix help! g **OD DAMN IT** IT HURTS” She writhed in pain feeling wetness seeping out of her pussy now. 

“Rod, what did you do, you cunt.” She threw him down onto the floor with her wand and undid his ears. “What spell did you use?”

“She’ll need her Daddy now dear wife. I didn’t realize you two were acquainted. Little muddy didn’t tell me she liked Mommys too.” Hermione’s hips bucked at the term ‘Mommy.’ Bella saw it and growled possessively. Pulling the blanket back to see the bite mark. 

“Oh does the little one like that?” Bellatrix ignored his crudeness, knowing that she used to love it and now it seemed because of the spell so did her girlfriend. 

“Hermione, listen to me. The spell he cast. I have to finish it.” She whispered, her palm pressing against the young woman's forehead. She didn’t want to do it this way. Didn’t want Hemrione to never want to touch her again after this. Pushing the throw to try and cover her lower body. 

“Please Bella, do it.”

“Yes Bella, or Mommy should I say. Finish what Daddy started, fuck our little one!” He cackled reverberating the house. 

She shot him another curse and his dick squirted with cum all over his stomach. It was rather embarrassing she wanted to comment.

“Hermione give me consent, come on darling.” Bella tried, knowing this wasn’t really going to be proper consent anyway. She was under a curse. 

“Do it, oh Lilith do it.” She cursed to the deity. Bellatrix moved her skirt and straddled her girl's thigh. Letting her kiss her soundly now. Hermione’s hips bucked up and she knew there was no time for foreplay. Not when she was in this pain. 

Bringing her lips under to where there was a bite from her dead husband Bellatrix licked and kissed the spot. Getting rid of whatever damage he could cause. 

“Mommy….” Hermione gasped, that was new Bellatrix thought. Not sure if it was the spell or her lover. 

“Fuck the muddy, wife of mine.” Bellatrix threw another curse with her wand over her shoulder, never dropping the wood. She knew not to trust him. He cried out and humped the air. Hermione saw and humped her girlfriend's leg. 

“More, please make us hurt.” She whispered, her eyes glazed over because of the spell. Bellatrix wanted to stop, knowing this wasn’t her love. But she knew this spell well enough that it would drive Hemrione’s brain, the one thing she treasured most into madness. 

Throwing more curses over her back she bit down on Herminoe’s breast. Then shoved three fingers hard into the wet pussy she adored. Her pubic hair holding some of her arousal. 

“Be good for Mommy, I’m going to punish him. He’s been a twat of a boy.” Bella said, feeling herself starting to grow aroused by this display of power she was gifted. 

“Oh fuck yes Mommy, tell our girl what she’s gonna see.” Bellatrix curled around the gryffindor’s body, turning to see the late Rodolphus Lestrange as she fucked her girlfriend. She shot him a blood curdling hex and then sliced her wand in the air to make deep cuts into his lower abdomen right above his penis. 

Hermione wasn’t cumming yet, but she ejaculated and it shot out of her like a water hose. 

“Fuck yes Muddy, piss on her” he said and Bellatrix wanted to kill him for the slur but ignored it. Knowing that Hermione didn’t need her to be protective at this moment. She needed to cum. Working her fingers to hit the special spot. Curling her fingers to work the rough wall, careful to avoid her cervix. Knowing she wouldn’t be able to cum from that alone. Penetration was good but not everything for either witch. 

“Hurt me Mommy.” Hermione gritted out as her body was trembling on top of the spirit board. 

Bellatrix finally saw the board and pulled it out with her wand flinging it across the room, it shattered and Rod was gone. 

Hermione’s eyes came back to the right color. 

“Bella,” she said breathless and the older witch started to remove her hand expecting revolution from her girlfriend. “No, please don’t stop.”

“What?”

“I need to cum, please I’m not under the spell. Please fuck I need you.” Bella smirked, her witch was full of surprises. Getting on top of her once again Bella dropped her wand into her thigh holster and she put her hand on her lover's throat to take her pulse. Her hand was pushed away irritatingly. The throw was now thrown off as she struggled with her temperature. 

“We should really take you to Cissy, that was some advanced magic you played with little one.” Bella and Hermione could already hear the chastising the two would be receiving for tonight's events. 

“Please, you can tell me off later, I need to cum.” Professor Black was conflicted. But the look was gone as soon as it came. She’d known what it was like when someone touched you unwillingly. You needed to erase the evidence. 

“Ask me nicely.” Granger grinned devilishly at the game. 

“Mommy please, I don’t need a Daddy when I have you.” She leaned up and kissed her girlfriend. She was a tad traumatized by the possibility of being raped. But seeing the man bleed at the hands of his previous wife for her was therapeutic. 

“My good little head girl.” Bella teased running her hands over her breasts and down to her pubic mound. Letting wet fingers play with the hair there. “Will you behave for me?”

“Always!” Hermione bucked her hips but got a small light slap on her thigh. 

“That’s not exactly true, you made a spirit board without Mommy’s supervision. I do believe you have a lot of making up to do. But you’ve been punished through my ex enough. I think I’ll allow a demonstration this time.” Bellatrix kissed her girl's nose and then trailed kisses down her neck. Keeping her hand possessively on the flood between Hermione’s legs. The gryffindor frowned but opened her legs wider. 

“What kind of demonstration.” She pouted slightly, not wanting to get into more trouble for the board. 

“A demonstration to whom you belong.” Hermione groaned in delight as she felt Bellatrix pull her thighs and bring her mouth onto the embarrassingly wet clit. Her nose pushed into pubic hair. Their bodies still resting in the middle of the pentacle made in her childhood bedroom.

“Bella….”

“No, I do remember you calling me by a different name.” She said pulling away, cum already soaking her cheeks. 

“It’s embarrassing.” Her clit was slapped hard, and her ass was off the floor and pushing up to her girlfriends face. 

“You don’t ever be embarrassed in front of me. Not in front of Mommy. Now,” light loving kisses were pepper reassuringly against her freckled thighs. “Tell me what you want?”

“Fuck me….Mommy.” Her professor smirked and dove back between her thighs, seeming to be enjoying the taste and unaware of her lover's agony. 

Four fingers slammed unapologetically into her awaiting cunt and Hermione grabbed Bellatrix with her legs. Wrapping them around her back as she tried to steady herself. 

Bellatrix on the other hand found the girl's anus and started to rim her lightly with her thumb. Not entering but teasing. Knowing how much her little lion loved the feeling. 

“Fuck me…” Hermione moaned and felt her walls squeeze as her legs started to shudder. Both knew that her orgasm was approaching. Hermione held her breath and pushed on the feeling. She squirted once again against Bellatrix who wrapped her mouth around her to swallow the ejeactulation. That made her cum even harder. 

When Hermione started to breathe again a few tears started running down her face. Bella came up and grabbed the forgotten throw brushing her face against it before kissing the girls cheeks. 

“It’s ok, he’s dead. I’m right here. I won’t let him touch you ever again.” Hermione nodded believing just that. 

“My wand, he took it.” Bella accio’d it quickly and brought it to the younger witches hand. Holding her hand over the wand, the two cluting it. Bellatrix moved so that her forehead was pressed into her girlfriends. 

“We will have to work on wordless magic more. You will never feel powerless again.” 

“I’m not weak.”

“No one has ever thought you were.” 

  
  



	2. Day-5 Scarecrow + Piss+ Punishment

Piss play warning ahead!!!

Day 5 Scarecrow + Pee desperation+ Punishment

I felt like everyone does spanking for punishment and so I took it to mean that Hermione and Bellatrix are almost punishing themselves. So they go into this relationship. So this is unsafe, unsane but consensual non consent kink. It's not healthy BDSM play. But it's how these two witches are dealing with things

* * *

**SCARECROW**

Hermione screamed when Bellatrix hit her with a particular hex. Looking up she saw the scarecrow. The one that Ginny had called creepy in her first autumn she’d spent with the Weasleys. 

“Legilimens.” 

This was their game, after the war. She’d come to Bellatrix, practically begged her to do it. 

_Bella stood at the door, confused as hell. Her hair was a mess and greasy from her own depressed state._

_“Let me get this straight? It’s not enough that you three brats killed my lord. You want me to relive trauma with you to?...”_

_“I need to heal, and the only way is to face the trauma, that’s what all the books say.”_

_“I don’t think this is how you do it pet.” She said and Hermione realized all those years of being under Imperio had really fucked the witches head up._

_“Bellatrix Black.” The women pulled her nose and and looked down from the stoop she was at standing. She had’t let Hermione into her house, no matter how much she sort of wanted to. If not for Hermione and Draco’s character testimony she would probably be back in prison._

_“Please Bellatrix.” This seemed to break some of the ice. No one had asked her please like this, like they didn’t just need something from her. But they needed_ **_only_ ** _her._

_“How would we do this? If we were to go with your idiotic idea.” She snapped but it did not hold any bite to Hermione in this moment, not anymore._

So Bellatrix and Hermione went through couples therapy. As well as nights where they talked about their lives before the war. The dinners and lunches turned into dates, much to Narcissa surprise and worry. Hermione seemed to radiate around Bellatrix, like no one else understood her anymore. It was silly in the grand scheme of things. 

That’s how it started, a kiss turned into sex. That was called meaningless but turned into more sex. Bellatrix had told her that they needed to stop….at least in her head. In all honesty it seemed hte more they had sex the more consensual non consent they seeped into. Bellatrix felt empowered, she could read Hermione’s mind at any moment and know if she’d gone too far. Hermione was an open book. 

_“You know…” Hermione said naked and slightly bloody from a certain dagger dragging up and down her back. “You could just ask me if I’m still ok.”_

_“No, I don’t trust that.” It wasn’t, Hermione realized, ‘I don’t trust you.’ But it was perhaps that she didn’t trust herself. Bella’s eyes flickered down to the blood that she was told to hate, that now was clotting on her bedmates back._

_“So you use the Legilimency spell, I mean I’m fine with that. I told you I was...Because it’s…”_

_“You can’t lie in your mind.” Hermione realized that the night she was tortured, she read Bellatrix's mind and saw a small girl trapped away under the imperius curse. Here she still was, grown and sexy...but just as scared._

_“Stop that.” She was pushed onto her back, Hermione winced slightly at the feeling of the black quilt against her back. The window outside had orange leaves that whistled in the wind and scraped against the glass. However, both were too old to be afraid of strange noises against the side of the house. More afraid of the things between their own ears._

_“Stop what?”_

_“Stop reading into every detail. Shut.” A kiss was laid to her lips, “thinking,” another. “So,” kiss, “much.” And then Hermione squealed like a young girl as Bellatrix pounced on top of her._

So when Bellatrix had recommended this little exercise in trauma Hermione had been fine with it. The deal was that they were going to fuck outside, in a place Bellatrix had ruined in her wake. No one would be present. That was the deal. 

Now here Hermione was in the mud, her body covered because of a mud puddle. She was called mudblood, her arm said mudblood. And now here she was in the mud. 

She’d never felt dirtier. 

Bellatrix did not mention Ron’s house. Did not say that this is where they’d be going. Sure it was burnt down but it was still a home she’d known. The scarecrow stared back at her. 

“He wants to watch.” Bella huffed, this was the deal. She craved this deal, this idea that anything could be done to her. She’d consent willingly, just as long as at the end she was broken. 

“Bellatrix…” She said, worry screeching in her tone. It only spurred Bella on. 

“You are a mess, a disgusting mess. I can’t wait to show my lord your body.” That didn’t make her cry anymore, but Bella still liked to threaten it. “You’re naked body with my dagger carving my name inside of you.”

Greedy hands now found her nightgown and tore the bottom of it, she was pantiless that’s how Bellatrix liked it. 

“Obviously a traitor, you can’t even wear proper undergarments. My mother would have beaten you for this.” That was a part of Bella’s own trauma, something she found through pierced fragments of the death eater's mind. 

“Please…. Don’t.” She tried, her voice always sounded scared that wasn’t the problem. 

A slap to the face, the pulling of hair and she fought, just the way the two liked it. Trying to push Bella off of her. A rough fingernail embedding and slicing the skin in one of Bella’s tattooed arms. 

“You don’t tell me _no_ . No one tells me _no_.” Hermione spit in her face then. She needed the fight, needed to be taken down. 

Her brain needed to be shut off, it didn’t matter how.

Bellatrix took her then, slamming three fingernails into her. They were sharp, always sharp fingernails. Hermione had gotten cut in the past, but the pain was good. She missed when she’d been dry with Ron. It was more painful and he was always worried. 

Now she was soaking, Bellatrix had that effect. 

“Look at this, what is this? You’ve ruined my hand!” She went up three octaves at the end of her sentence, much like the sound of a raving lunatic. Much like how she must have sounded in prison. 

“Let me go, they’ll find me. They’ll save me.” It was a lie, she’d known that when Dobby died and she was in that damn house. No one saved her, she wasn’t a princess. She was a war vetran now. 

“Don’t do that, don’t go inside that ridiculous head. No pretty witch, you take a good fucking. You stare at me numbly and watch me take everything.” Hermione was backhanded, the skull ring cutting into her cheek. A bit of blood trickled over her now sharply stung cheek and Bella leaned in and licked it. 

“You taste like dirt.” Her voice was ragged as she pounded in and out. Sloshing noises echoing in the field. Luckily in the autumn the weeds were tall enough no one would see them. 

  
“Is that why your boyfriend left? He couldn’t take the taste of dirty anymore?” It stung, but the two of them knew she left. 

Bellatrix backhanded the same spot, impeccable aim. Her blood now on the back of Bella’s hand and the ring dent her skin even harder. A bit of the skin hanging now. 

“You’re a shit lay, Black.” Hermione spat at her again, and Bella let the spit stay. They were meant to do this, be dirty. They would never be able to be a normal couple, but no one else could do this for either. 

“You’re a shit witch, you’ll never be like me.”

“Thank Morgana’s tit for that!” She yelled in her face and Hermione closed her eyes at the feeling of sharp nails curling against her walls. 

“Oh did the little witch just curse? Tit you say? Did you want me to touch your small tits? Is that it?” Hermione knew Bellatrix 'late husband had called her tits small, and that she had actually loved Hermione's boobs. 

“You sick, perverted, OLD lady! Get off me!” Throwing insults did nothing but make the older witch wet. The scarecrow did almost move now, with how Hermione’s head was pounding. 

She took one hand and twisted Hermione’s nipple so hard the bushy haired witch was afraid it would come off. She yelled and cursed and screamed for mercy.

But Bella knew it was not the end, not by a longshot. That wasn’t the sign she needed. Releasing the nipple and giggling manically.

“Miss Granger, goodie goodie, did you wish I was McGonagall? Would you rather her have taken you like this?” This was a point of distress for the former death eater, jealousy. Hermione didn't feel it. But Bella was possessive and jealous to a fault. So she let her work it out on her brain and body. 

“STOP IT!” She yelled knowing that nothing she could say about her favorite professor would stop this line of questioning. A fourth finger was added and it burned. 

“You would, wouldn’t you? You’d feel that cat like tongue on you.” Hermione didn’t fight now, grabbing onto the women's shoulders, her arms no longer struggling to push the dead weighted witch off of her. Curling her legs around the dirty skirt clad ass of her lover. 

“Stop.. it..” She ground out, orgasm coming closer now. 

“I’m no lover, I’ll rape your holes and piss on your grave. But I sure as fuck won’t be going down on such a dirty girl. That’s what you are, just a piece in the war. They don't care about you.” Tears now started to form, this was her biggest fear. Dying and knowing she could have saved them. Sorrow and an orgasm came together like old friends. Her clit pounded against its hood and her hips bucked up to meet the almost fist inside of her. Bella leaned over and bit down hard on the exposed shoulder and the nightgown moved easily. The poor thing ripped to shreds.

She finally released her death grip of Bella’s hand in her vagina. Only to curl her body around the dark witch. 

“Legilimens,” Bellatrix looked around and saw what she needed to see. Coming out Hermione cried out, and the death eater took her wand and started to send hexes at the girls body. Making the feeling of stinging slap at her thighs. They were covered in blood and Bella had a bit of blood under her fingernails. 

“Say piss on me Miss Black.”

“Go to Hell.” Throwing her a specifically mean hex she waited until the girl stopped screaming. 

“Such a naughty little whore. You can’t even ask for what you want. Is that why you can’t get good dick?” Slapping her with another hex that shot between her toes and up her calves. It burned and Hermione ground her ass down into the mud and cried. 

“Silly little cunt you are. This can all end.” It was a double meaning, if Hermione wanted they could stop. But both knew she wouldn’t. Hermione flipped over onto her stomach and started to crawl. Her limbs felt like she’d slept on them, numb because of the spell. 

“You wanted this didn’t you? You needed a good fucking. But are you ready to go back to your friends smelling like another witches piss?” 

“No, don’t it! You are deplorable!

“Such big words, but your intelligence won’t help you here.” Hermione crawled to the scarecrow and stood on wobbly legs. It was barely really stranding more like clinging to the old stuffed man. Her legs weren’t working. 

“Leave me alone.”

“No, never.” It would be romantic in any other setting. She took out her wand and at the end it turned into a whip. She brought it down across the girls left bare shoulder, where the nightgown still clung because of the wet mud. The spaghetti strap gave up long ago. 

Her breasts bounced in the cold air as she screamed at the sting of the whip. 

“Lay back down Granger.” It was something she was called when Bella was frustrated with her. 

“No Lestrange.” Now she was really going to get it. Bellatrix put the wand over her shoulder for power and braced her legs as she went down harder, coming across the right shoulder down and across to her hip. 

It left no mark but the pain was real, so very real. It felt like skin splitting, her nerve endings on fire. 

“Lay down onto the dirt you were born into or I’ll pull you back down. We aren’t finished!” Hermione clung to the scarecrow she’d seen as a child, that had given her chills when she was young. 

“Go away! Leave me alone!” She screamed her tears now freely flowing. Bella had stopped whipping her, Hermione's back faced her. Thinking perhaps they were done, panic shooting through the lion's body. No she wasn’t ready to face the aftermath. She wasn’t broken yet. 

  
  


Then she felt familiar sharp fingers grab her bushy wet hair as she was dragged down onto the floor. The witches skirt was gone as she put her heels on Hermione's hands. 

It hurt so fucking bad, knowing that she would be healed afterwards never stopped the panic and pain. 

“Say piss in my mouth.” Tears came harder as she sobbed and nodded. 

“Say it.”

“Bella..t. t..trix p..ppiss in my mouth.” She said through tears and Bella held her nose as Hermione was half sat up and her legs lay there limply. 

Bellatrix didn’t look away as yellow piss started to stream out of her and Hermione didn’t open her mouth. It hit her nose and rolled down her shin and onto her bare breasts. 

“Open it or so help me….”

Hermione reluctantly complied and opened her mouth, she wasn’t told to swallow but did nonetheless. The final humiliation made her brain quiet. Finally, at peace. 

  
  


Bellatrix watched as she swallowed the last of it. The bit she’d spilled coming across her broken wet body. Taking the brunette’s chin in her hand, the wet muddy, piss soaked chin. 

“Who do you belong to? Hmm?”

“Bellatrix Blacks.” She said tears slowing as Bella gave a real smile. Then Hermione stopped looking into the dark eyes and the death eater turned to see a young man standing there. 

For how long he had watched they didn’t know. Bella took out her wand but Hermione stopped her. Red hair…

“Ron.” He took out his wand at the sight of Bellatrix, he’d seen enough. But wasn’t saying anything, and then his face soured and he shot a blood curdling curse at the older witch. Who blocked it easily and shot him a booger hex. Then grabbed Hermione and apparated them back to the manor. 

Hermione started to have a full blown panic. 

“I ruined it.” She whispered numbly and felt warm water rush down her. Bellatrix was quickly stripping and putting her in a warm bath. Blood, piss, and mud running down the drain. 

“You didn’t ruin anything. I’ll send a letter to Kingsley, as long as you consent there is nothing wrong with what happened.” He stated and pulled the small witch into a hug. She wasn’t a hugger, Hermione thought. 

“You are scared.”

“Not of going to Askaban if that’s what you are thinking.”

“Your nightmares, I’m gonna make everything worse. I know it.” SHe said, her eyes not focusing on anything. Bella pulled her body against the tile of the shower carefully and kissed her hard on the lips. 

“I’m not afraid of that.” That. What was she afraid of? Warm hands were pushing shampoo that smelled of cinnamon into her hair. It smelled of Bella, tears started to streak down her face. 

“I’ve got you. The Weasel isn’t going to mess this up.” Which part Hermione wanted to ask. “Breathe kitten, I’ve got you.” This was new, the nickname was definitely new. 

“I ruined it.”

“You can’t have ruined it. I’m still right here. Now don’t panic, I worked very hard to get your brain to stop and here you are.” She chastised, but it was meant to be a joke. Hermione laughed but tears were still streaming and she felt snot threatening to fall. 

“You can’t save me.” She whispered remembering her nightmares. 

“I have never tried. That’s what makes us so….good.” The word was never used, not unless sarcastically. 

“Good?”

“I’ll never change you and you won’t try to change me. That’s why we work. Now take a deep breath and I’m going to rinse your hair.” This form of aftercare was usually used as time for Hermione to cry, and Bella waited outside the shower and then tucked her into bed and brought her tea and talked to her. This was not what they did, this was not the agreed upon method. This made it feel like they were in love. 

“Bella.” She sobbed and jumped forward and put herself into the older womens tattooed neck. Who maternally shushed her fears away and washed her hair. 

  
  


“It doesn’t matter what he says, you know the truth.” That sentence hung in the air as Bellatrix bathed Hermione and then quickly herself. She accio’d two towels and worked on Hermione first. Warming her as if to make sure she didn’t go into shock. 

Hermoine couldn’t think, her brain was thick and foggy, she wanted to dissect the problem. But this was too intense of a day to be able to think about Ronald. 

“Shhh,” she wasn’t crying so was confused on why Bella was shushing her. But then saw the look and realized she’d gotten that look a lot. ‘Get out of your head.’ Hermione had said the same thing time and time again to the former death eater. 

Being led to bed it made her feel like the scarecrow in Oz, no brain. What irony. She didn’t know what to say to Bella and so instead she leaned up from the bed as she felt Bellatrix molding the blankets under her feet and then curling them around her body. Much like her father would do when she’d had a nightmare in the night. 

“Bella…..” She tried and got a concerned look back, she leaned in and kissed her with melancholy languish. As if she was afraid Bellatrix wasn’t really there but a figment of her imagination. 

Bella smiled sadly back at her and then pushed her chest so that she was laying back. Bellatrix knew not to heal her until the next day. It helped Hermione sleep she said, the small bits of pain. She accio’d the tea set and magic’d a cupa for the two of them. Fixing the sugar and milk the way she’d studied the women she was in love with liked it. 

“You know my tea order.” Hermione whispered like a secret to the universe. Bellatrix didn’t comment and stirred it with a spoon and put it on the side table. 

“It’s too hot, leave it for now.” She informed and then walked around to the other side of the bed and crawled into it.

“You don’t cuddle my ass.” Hermione stated as she felt two arms circle around her. Then small bits of water fell onto her back and she knew Bella was crying now. It had only happened one other time. Trying to turn she felt the arms hold her in place. 

“Don’t.”

“What are you afraid of Bella, if not Ron telling people what we did? About the repercussions of your parol?” She said parol like one would swallow vomit back down ones throat. 

“I can’t…”

“Bella?” She stayed still and the arms curled around her and tightened so there wasn’t a space where their bodies didn’t mold together. 

“I can’t lose this.” Hermione’s mouth curled a tad, an almost smile. The wind outside howled and it’s chill made the room cold. The sun was setting now, and nothing could be done for the day. But the trauma was done, and now all that was left was; tea, the cool air, and forgiveness. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Day - 15 Glory Hole +Black Cat + Leather

* * *

I'm reading; 'The Rules of Magic' by Alice Hoffman, which is the prequel to 'Practical Magic.' I highly recommend it. I want to add to this story but we will see if anyone but me likes it. 

Warnings: Sex work mentioned as well as semen. 

Also mentioned: Practical Magic characters, shakespeare, Marian Thanhouser, and Stevie Nicks. 

* * *

**_ Impractical Love _ **

Hermione didn’t believe in the Owens curse, and neither did her sisters. But she’d watched their lovers die, and knew better. But they hadn’t said anything about sex. 

So here Hermione Owens was getting sloshed in a bar she knew not the name. The bartender slipped her three hundred dollars and she nodded. Moving to down the next drink. Moving her cup back to the bartender and leaving to go to the bathroom. But she did not enter the womans but instead the men. There was a line and she ignored it walking into the big stall. 

She heard hoots and hollers and ignored them. This was for her, not for them, not really. Moving her leather skirt she was wearing. Not going for a thong tonight and pushed her ass to the hole in the stall. Usually a glory hole was used for one's mouth. But this one was for pussy, it was filed down and smooth, the small wall was nothing after all. Her name was on the stall door, but it was under ‘Witch Bitch’ which she grimaced at. As her sister would say after all this time they couldn’t think of something better. 

Everyone in town was terrified of the three sisters and their aunts. But the men still came to them. ‘Lock up your husbands, ladies.’ She heard Gillian's voice as she bent forward and felt the first man spit on his dick. 

The bar played ‘Dark Lady’ by Cher. 

_ ‘The fortune queen of New Orleans _

_ Was brushing her cat in her black limousine _

_ On the backseat were scratches from _

_ The marks of men her fortune she had won’ _

She had used a protection charm around her uterus. Then hit the wall to say she was ready. She heard a bunch of men laugh and then the small thing was pushed inside of her. 

The first man finished early, not giving her much cum. Then the second fucked her like a jack rabbit. She thought she may actually cum from that. Moaning a sicking noise, knowing the men wouldn’t know the difference anyway. 

The song played on sickeningly, 

_ ‘She dealt two cards, a queen and a three _

_ And mumbled some words that were so strange to me _

_ Then she turned up a two-eyed jack _

_ My eyes saw red but the card still stayed black _

_ She said the man you love is secretly true _

_ To someone else who is very close to you _

_ My advice is that you leave this place _

_ Never come back and forget you ever saw my face’ _

She’d heard the songs plenty of times when she worked in the green house with her aunts. But it now burned as she felt men enter her with little care. Touching her clit as she constricted around one of the larger dicks. 

Dark lady laughed and danced and lit the candles one by one

Danced to her gypsy music till her brew was done

Dark lady played back magic till the clock struck on the twelve

The song ended and she’d fucked five men. Moving she heard them men complain as she moved away from the door. Opening her bag to grab a vial and she propped one leg on the toilet and let the cum leak out of her and into the vial. Putting the cork on the end as she held about an inch of cum she’d counted it as a somewhat prosperous night and opened the stall. 

One of the men grabbed onto her arm. 

“I DIDN’T GET a  _ turn _ little witch!” His breath stuck and she pushed at his chest. Then the man turned and saw a black cat. It hissed and he backed up. The cat stalked forward and one of the other men bat away at it. 

“I wouldn’t do that, it’s many years of bad luck.” Hermione said and the man released her, it was a good thing this town was a god fearing one. 

Moving to the exit she cut across the back of the bar near the pool tables and out the emergency exit, holding the door open for an extra second Bella jumped out with her. 

“Thanks.” She said out loud to the cat. Knowing she could have mentally communicated with her. 

‘This is stupid, you don’t need the cheating mens seed.”

‘It’s not for me and you know it, I’m making more money off this spell than any other.’ She spat in her mind walking along the street, only lit by the curve of the moon. 

By the time she snuck into her bedroom it was three am. 

‘Perfect.’ She thought to her familiar who jumped onto the bed and transformed into a beautiful woman. Her expression was irritated. Hermione had dropped her bag and was ready to make love to the naked woman underneath her. 

“I hate to see you do that.”

“You don’t have to come with me.” She said pushing the once cat onto her back and kissing her soundly. She was in love with her familiar. It was an odd pairing, but she was only able to be with her for one hour. It was three am, the witching hour. Here she was on top of her lovely girlfriend. 

  
  


“The things they call you, I wish I’d been a mountain lion.” Hermione pulled back, as she let her fingers run through the gorgeous familiars curly black hair. Bella was protective of her, too much so. But it was part of it wasn’t it?

“Do you love me Bellatrix?”

“With everything I am my witch.” Hermione got off of the woman begrudgingly to take off the leather skirt. Keeping the matching corset on. She put on Stevie Nicks enjoying her voice floating in the witching hour. She blew on a candle and it turned to flame easily. Doing the same to three more before turning to see a big smile on the cat's face. 

“Do you think that is because of the curse or because you are my familiar?”

“Why does it matter?”

“You aren’t afraid of me killing you?” Bellatrix was naked and didn’t have the same shame humans did about this form. Lying lazily in the bed. 

“I have nine lives, and I’ll spend every one of them on you.” 

Stevie Nicks sang; ‘ _ Like the love that had finally, finally found me _

_ Then I knew _

_ In the crystalline knowledge of you _

_ Drove me through the mountains’ _ And Hermione threw her body around the floor, standing on tippy toes as the moonlight came in. Reflecting on her butt and small bush like a loving glow of the stage. 

“You are more beautiful than the moon.” Bellatrix said, and it was perhaps the more extravagant compliment Hermione had ever been given. 

  
  


“You can’t mean that.” She said slipping on a nightgown, black with a large rose on the front. 

“I can never lie to my witch.” Hermione straddled her lover who didn’t seem to care that she had been covered in cum in that area not long ago. 

“You are an enigma my mysterious kitten.” She leaned down and kissed the black haired woman with no remorse. Not sure if the Owens family really was cursed, but she knew that her cat would not go down without a fight. 

Hermione stared into the gorgeous cat eyes, though the rest of her looked different this is the one thing that remained. 

Hermione lay on the womans chest and was held with hard sharp arms. 

“How much longer until the spell is done?”

“You asked me that yesterday, my love.” Hermione walked over to the milk and cookies she’d brought to her room before, she was restless and didn’t want to sit still. Handing the glass to her love who couldn’t resist. Drinking it up greedily, a bit coming down her chin. Hermione moved her girlfriends hand away, thus stopping the milk, she trailed her tongue down the droplet. 

“I’ve never believed you to be evil, but in these moments I wonder.” The cat teased and arched her neck, much like an animal. Allowing the tongue down her throat. She then grabbed Hermione's face and pushed it against her mouth. Kissing her lips harshly and entering her mouth, enjoying the flavor of her two favorite flavors. 

When Hermione pulled back Bellatrix made a whine of irritation. But it sounded menacing. 

“My witch you need rest.”

“We do this every night, I want to stay with you.”

“When you are ready you will cast the spell and I will always be here. But we are not there yet.”

“I need to get more powerful.” Hermione said, grabbing her two books that she’d found on the subject and pushed them next to her lover on her bed. She grabbed her reading glasses and pushed them up her nose. They were thick black rectangle frames, she looked dweebish in them. Sally had a matching pair but Gillian's pair were ‘sexy’ at least that’s what the men said.

Bellatrix closed the book and moved it out of her witches grasp. 

  
  


“I am in no rush. I am here with you now. Let me hold you.”

“I won’t fall asleep.”

“That is fine, I still wish to hold you.” Hermione grumbled but moved her quilt back on the bed, then purple sheet. Her aunt Franny demanded that near Samhain she use the purple sheets and sprinkle mandrake root powder under her mattress. 

Bellatrix stopped the witch and motioned to the night gown. She hated it, she wanted the witches skin on hers. Never the ridiculous silk. 

“Naked my darling.” Hermione rolled her eyes but complied to her lovers wishes. Ridding herself of it before going to her altar and lighting Sandalwood incense. Knowing that some spells for love potions were used with Sandalwood. It helped the woman who knocked on their door open their hearts desire up to love. Hermione however did not need this for Bellatrix. 

She simply lit it to feel the warmth of the familiars love devour her. She watched the cherry ember smoke, blowing lightly as the flame danced. Then cooled and smoke wafted into her nose, brushing through her hair. Bellatrix would transform as she slept. But Bella always said she loved the smell of incents in Hermione’s hair in the morning. Reminding her that this was not just some dream. 

Hermione looked at her grimore and her stacked books, Shakespear’s macbeth’s pages were stained yellow from the age of the copy. Wax spilled onto her crystals from spells. Bits of nightshade were burnt in a drawer. Many books by Sylvia Plath lay strewn on her pile, one of which was her aunt Jet’s most prized possession. Given to her by a love long lost. A man who had perished from their curse. 

The older cat sunk under the quilt and then sheet curling up against the pillow. Hermione hummed as the record turned and the next song played. She pulled at her gown and her naked breasts were bare to the open window. An autumn breeze blew through. Bellatrix watched with magical fascination. 

“Tomorrow night we watch Dracula and eat popcorn.” Hermione said as she laid down in the bed curling her body towards the window, feeling the warm arms envelope her. The gorgeous breasts she loved so much pressing into her back. 

“I would much prefer that to the bar, thank you very much.”

“And I will stay up until four arm!” She scolded only to hear a sound of uncaring from her lover. 

“We will have to see, little witch.”

  
  


“Tell me the poem again.”

“Which one would you like tonight little witch.” Bellatrix played with her girlfriends rings. One of which was amethyst for grounding, tigers eye for peace, and rose quartz to protect her heart. The moon ring was shining in the light and Bellatrix let her fingers dance over all of them. 

Her pentacle hanging around her neck was now nestled between her breasts. 

The room even with the incense smelled of sage and stale books. Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in. Taking her glasses off and putting them on the nightstand. THe one that held her copy of  Cunningham's Encyclopedia of Magical Herbs. It had last years roses and tulip leaves stuffed into the pages as well as the stem of a plant only found in egypt that Franny had grown. 

Bellatrix closed her own eyes and waited for the witch to decide. 

“Double, double toil and trouble;

_ “Fire burn and caldron bubble. _

_ Fillet of a fenny snake, _

_ In the caldron boil and bake; _

_ Eye of newt and toe of frog, _

_ Wool of bat and tongue of dog, _ ”

Hermione slapped her arm in disinterest. This was their nightly routine. 

“Not that one!” She had heard the Shakespear’s version too many times. 

“The Marian Thanhouser one.” Bellatrix smiled, knowing the trade for this. Hermione turned to stare at the dark cat. Her love, her familiar who was so willing to tell her poetry and speak of the moon. To dance naked by a fire and have her way in the woods with this witch. 

“ _ Young witches have green eyes, _

_ And watchful in a slanting wise; _

_ Green as the ice of the North Sea,  _

_ Green as the leaf of a young birch-tree _

_ In a forest of pines-a flickering green _

_ That is more caught in a breath than seen.  _

_ Young witches have strange eyes _

_ As spring twilight, and glances wise _ -” Hermione kissed Bellatrix before she continue the poem. It was getting late and she would lose her soon. 

Leaning her foreheads together. Hermione did not meet the eyes as she knew her cat was returning to her former form. 

_ “Always throw spilled salt over your left shoulder.” _ A lone tear escaped her eyes. But she continued, knowing this was Bella’s favorite thing to hear before she slipped back into her feline cage. 

“  _ Keep rosemary by your garden gate. Add pepper to your mashed potatoes. Plant roses and lavender, for luck. “ _ Taking a shaky breath she looked back and saw the black cat looking back at her. 

“ _ Fall in love whenever you can. _ ”


	4. Day 17 - Mummy + Lingerie + Anal Sex

Narcissamione a bit but mostly Bellamione. Anal sex ahead, just a bit of sexy times, mostly magic. Hope you like it, I'm 17/17 on writober!!! 

* * *

_**Mummy Visits** _

Hermione threw a hex over her shoulder and the thing kept moving. She looked down at her burning hand. The all seeing eye sigil was tattooed into her skin. Bellatrix cursed and threw a killing curse at the shrouded desolate skeleton. 

It’’s wrappings hanging off it’s thin frame. It screamed in a ‘nails on chalkboard’ sorta way. Andy pointed her wand at it wrapping rope around it’s legs and binding it. But the rope burned under the dead things' power. 

Narcissa slid in front of Hermione and shot a water charm to see if she could drown it. It gulped for a second but having no lungs meant that it did not drown. Only was held in the witches watery powers before she dropped it making a mess in the manor. 

Hermione sighed, a bit of blood dripping from the cut in her neck. 

“Any thoughts Hermione?” Andy shouted while Hermione grabbed her book and threw it open. Skimming the pages looking for what to do with a mummy. 

“Sex magic?” Narcissa eyed the book inquisitively. 

“Binding spells with blood.” Hermione suggested and added that sex was just going to be added. The four witches conjured athames and stabbed them into the dark wood of the manor. The wood splintered and cracked as the daggers came down. 

“ Alligatus matres nostrae .” Hermione said and the others repeated the chant as the older witches followed. The bushy haired witch chanted louder and louder, the latin translation being ‘bound by our mothers.’ An old witch protection chant that seemed to do that trick. 

Hermione took out her wand and sliced her hand with a quick charm. Then threw her hand down hard onto the floor. The mummy continued to move and moan as the three witches repeated the action. Hermione got up and looked at the dead thing. 

“That won’t hold him forever.” Narcissa said and Bellatrix looked grim. 

“Way to be positive.” Andromeda added but Hermione agreed. 

“”I don’t trust calling the ministry.” The blonde added taking out her wand and healing Andy’s hand then Hermiones. Bellatrix just gruffed at the idea of her skin being stitched together. 

“Do you have a better idea then?” The middle sister asked gesturing to the undead mummy that was currently writhing in their bindings. 

“Bellatrix, take your fiance upstairs and get me blood and cum.” Narcissa didn’t take her eyes off the girl she secretly loved. Hermione stared right back at her. As if giving her consent to the idea. 

“You can’t be serious.” Andy said but Bella took her fiance’s hand and started pulling her upstairs. 

Narcissa explained and Hermione could hear it as they walked out of the parlor. The two sisters were meant to watch the dead thing. The curse was stained on Hermione’s skin, and it would need it’s pound of flesh. They needed as much bodily fluids as they could to kill something and feed it to the mummy. 

  
  


Hermione couldn’t hear the rest of the plan being told to the middle sister because they were up the stairs and the door was being slammed to Bella’s old room. Her fiance looked like a wild jaguar. She was on a mission and wouldn’t let anything sway her. 

“Hermione, I need your consent. I need your blood, cum, and tears.” The younger witch nodded but felt fear growing in her. She was never afraid of Bella, not really. But she wasn’t really ready to be fucked after her hand was burning. 

“Out loud my love.”

“You have my consent.” Bellatrix nodded and moved to push her love against the bed, disrobing her like they were simply going to bed. Hoping to put her at ease with kisses on her skin. Kissing was relaxing Hermione a bit but not enough. 

She felt Bella’s hand trail down her breasts and start to play with her nipples as she took her bralet off. 

“Please take yours off too?” She knew they didn’t really have time but still. She needed it. 

“I was saving this for something more interesting tonight, but my witch had to go get herself into a good dose of gryffindor trouble.” She said, taking off her black dress. To reveal lingerie she had selected with her sister's help for her and her love's anniversary.

“You look beautiful.” Hemrione teared up, realizing if this didn’t work she’d probably die the stupidest most painful death. Bellatrix cuddled her close. 

“Hey now, stop that. Whatever your arithmetic says, you won’t be dying tonight. I have so many years of driving you crazy. Do not shed tears over this.”

“I ruined everything.” She sat naked in the bed crying and Bellatrix looked sexier than a playboy model. She threw her hair back and Hermione saw her tattoos and the love bites she’d left just the night before. 

“My love, you haven’t ruined anything. What we have cannot be destroyed. Now open your legs for me and let me do that magic you enjoy so much.” Hermione let out a small sad laugh and did indeed open her legs. 

Bellatrix started to lick and suck her labia and it made her actually a bit wet. Which she hadn’t been expecting under the circumstances of death. But Bellatrix could make a nun wet. 

Hermione put her fingers in the curly frizzy hair and pulled her up gently and Bella kissed her hard. Letting her fingers brush her entrance. 

“I um…” Hermione stopped her from entering and closed her eyes embarrassed. 

“Hermione we don’t have too much more time. What is it?” She held very little irritation more concern and the young witch was glad. 

“I um, prepared for you tonight.” They had been engaging in some more kinky aspects in the bedroom. While tonight they didn’t have time for it. She had done a magic enema and was cleaned out and ready to have anal sex. She’d stretched herself earlier and her muscles were still ready. Although then she’d unleashed the horrors of a mummy onto the house. 

“My slutty girl.” Bella purred and sucked her own fingers inserting one into the gryffindors anus. 

She momentarily clamped down in pain. 

“This may be a way to get those tears my love….” Bella said it with none of her usual enjoyment of pain. Hermione nodded, she couldn’t cry on command. But she did enjoy the burn of dry sex. She had a spell after for any tares that would happen for pain. 

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Bellatrix asked more consent than any lover Hermione had ever been with and she found it sexy. 

The professor shoved two fingers into the tight hole and started to pump in and out hard. A bit of blood happening as she fucked her lovers asshole. Hermione cried out in pain but closed her eyes tight. Holding onto the mattress with all her might. 

  
  
  


Downstairs the mummy started to break the binding. Andy was drinking water and Narcissa hit her hard on the shoulder. 

“It won’t last much longer.”

“I know. So tell me what’s going on with you and Hermione.” Andy said, putting her glass down on the table. 

“What? Why do you want to talk about that now?”

“So you admit there is something there?” Taking her wand back at she pointed it to the mummy. Taking out some rosemary from a small bottle she kept. Sprinkling that and putting a rose quartz down by the door frame. The only exit out for the mummy. She moved over to the cupboards rifling around as Narcissa stood stunned. But Andy ignored her. 

“What the, no, there’s nothing wrong with how Miss Granger and I talk. Honey is the top left drawer.” She instructed and her sister found it pouring it as she walked in a circle around the circle they’d made. She blew on it and fire erupted from the crystalized honey. Making a small fire on the floor. 

Narcissa backed up and bumped into a table. She opened the drawer to find candles. Taking the purple on for protection out. She lit that and let the candle wax drip as she also made a third circle around the mummy. The two worked in tandem. 

“So you aren’t at all upset that she’s marrying your sister.”

“Of course that is upsetting, Bella is not ready for marriage.” They both stopped when they heard screams coming from upstairs. Narcissa twitched and Andy didn’t miss it. 

“So you are gonna blame our sister for this?”

  
  


Upstairs Hermione had ejaculated and Bella collected the cum that was dripping off her stomach into a file. Setting it next to the one with blood and the tears. 

“Do I need to pee in a cup too?” Hermione said panting from the feeling. Bellatrix took her wand from the pocket of her dress and cast cleansing and healing charms on her lover. Seeming to be more worried than she was about the mummy. Hermione put one hand on her arm, surprising the tattooed teacher. 

“I’m fine.”

“Yes well….” She trailed off and magically redressed Hermione. “I don’t suppose I could convince you to stay upstairs as my sisters and I-”

“Not a chance.”

“Just checking.” She said entwining their fingers. Bellatrix held on tight, her fingernails squeezing painfully at her wife to be’s skin. Hermione didn’t mind though, she held on and the two walked down the stairs. 

  
  


When they stepped over the quartz and rosemary the mummy had broken through the first blood circle and was not burning it’s own cloth on the honey and fire circle. 

“You two took your time, it’s not you damned honeymoon you know!” Andy squawked as the mummy broke the honey circle crawling on its belly like a slug. Leaving a strange residue of magic behind it. 

“Throw it.” Narcissa instructed and Bellatrix whispered a latin hex and smashed the bottles as she chucked them hard against the mummy’s body. It screamed and withered in pain. Before disintegrating into ash. 

Hermione let out a cry holding her hands over her face as the thing turned into ash, it wasn’t because she was sad. She was so fucking relieved. Bellatrix put her hand on her lovers back in a comforting manner. Narcissa moved around the circle and kissed the top of Hermione’s head. Andy watched and wondered what that all meant. 

“Harry is waiting for me. You two have a normal anniversary.”

  
  



	5. Day 22 - Public Sex + Mask + Pumpkin Patch

Super Short idea. 

Warning, sorta forced impregnation. Incest as well, yeah should say that I guess. 

* * *

_**Possessed by the Masquerade** _

Hermione stopped running in the middle of the pumpkin patch. She’d seen Narcissa, Andy, and Bella all run different ways. This strange Hallows Eve tradition that they had. All three women would dress in masks and ‘catch’ Hermione. Who was feeling a bit like prey now. 

She knew the rules, whoever caught her first fucked her here. But she still was a little nervous, there were people not that far away, and while there were trees, there weren’t many of them. She ran around pumpkins and into the forest. Then zig zagged around the trees. Coming upon another batch of pumpkins. She heard a crackle as she looked to the left, more trees, the right was a corn maze. Trying to decide a woman came out of the corn field. 

The three of them had worn cloaks and masks that had the death eater skull on them. Hermione took a deep breath and took her wand out. She threw up a force field and then ran straight, towards more pumpkins. She tripped over a vine and fell to the floor. Eating a bit of dirt as her teeth met the ground. 

Then looking up she saw a slightly smaller woman in the shrouds. Gulping down the fear and dirt she rose and ran back the way she came, only seeing the corn field villain standing in front of her. She ran towards the forest only to see what she could assume was Bellatrix. Who had her black hair peeking out of her dark cloak. 

“Little mud puppy, it is time for us to take what is rightfully ours. Samhain is upon us and we shall have our pound of flesh.” Hermione gulped but tried to struggle against the hold on her hair. Narcissa, (she assumed) tore the seam of her pants and threw her onto the ground. She felt the dirt and tried to pull her body up. This was the game she agreed to. 

She could hear other people's voices and she wanted to beg for mercy, telling them that people would hear them. But that was part of the fun. 

Looking over she swore she could hear people laughing at their own conversations. 

“Bella….” She felt a hand wrap around her throat and that shut her up. Her body colliding into the floor with Bellatrix. Her head snapped back and she saw the full moon. In all it’s beautiful illuminated glory. 

Andy and Narcissa took little time in stripping her of her clothes. Though she couldn’t see any facial expressions, only the dead eyes of the masks. 

They fucked her into the ground, people walked by and she made eye contact with them. They saw the Black sisters and walked away quickly, knowing it was the witch that they had stolen. 

  
  


When she felt Bellatrix wand shoot inside of her she knew the spell had started. She was to become pregnant, that’s what this game was. 

She wiggled but didn’t get anywhere. Feeling Narcissa straddle her stomach and whisper into her ear. 

“They can see you my love. They know you crave us. Everyone will forever know that Hermione is now and forever will be a Black. My sister will have you with child, and then Andromeda, and then I. We will all have our turns with your womb.” Her fingers brushed hair out from Hermione’s brown eyes. She watched the way her eyelashes fluttered. 

“You will be ours, and everyone in this world will know it.” Andromeda slid a knife across her thigh and collected the blood that pooled. They needed it for the ritual. A man shouted at them and Narcissa turned taking out her wand. But she was too slow, as Andy shot the man a stunning spell first. 

No one would disturb them, not now, not ever. 


End file.
